


To Stand Up For Someone

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, standing up for someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a minific that Aramirandme81 left in a comment on another story. </p>
<p>Anders is not used to anyone standing up for him, least of all Mike. When Mike does stand up for him, Anders does not really know how to take it. </p>
<p>Mike really did not think about the consequences being nice to his brother might have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stand Up For Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> To Aramirandme81, for being a friend, for being my friend, for the bestest friend, or, as Dawn put it to Ty, the best friend a girl could have.... 
> 
> and thank you for the minific without which this would not have been... :D

_** To Stand Up For Someone ** _

 

Axl shut up in sheer surprise of the fact that Mike had actually snapped at him. Mike hardly ever snapped at him, and certainly not for this reason. 

 

Anders too stared at their oldest brother in complete and utter shock. 

 

“Did you, did you just stand up, for, for me?” Anders who never really lacked for words was utterly speechless. 

 

Mike apparently could not fathom why he should be so surprised. “Well yeah,” frowning. “So what?”

 

“I, I,!” Anders blinks and looks at Mike with wide eyes. 

 

Recognizing the signs Ty turned to his brother, “Anders? Are you…” he breaks off, finding it unnecessary to finish the sentence when Anders faints. 

 

Olaf actually moves fast for once and catches Anders. “Well shit.” 

 

“What the hell?” Mike can only stare in surprise. 

 

Turning to face him Ty does not even try to hide his anger. “Well what did you expect Mike? You’ve never done it before, how’s he to react?”

 

Axl, looking between them is completely oblivious to it, and very amused by his brothers’ reaction. “Did he just faint? Dude that’s so girly.” He grins like a loon until Ty shoots him a look that is pure Hod, so cold and dark that Axl freezes in his spot. 

 

“Shut up Axl, if you weren’t picking on him all the time Mike wouldn’t have stepped out of his comfort zone and actually been nice to Anders.” 

 

Axl pouts but looks ashamed at the same time, knowing it’s kinda true...he was being a dick. 

 

“Hey,” Mike turns to face Ty, not sure what to make of it. Ty turns the same look he gave Axl to his oldest brother, and Mike finds himself unable to go further. He’s tongue frozen by the look of Hod. 

 

“We should get him off the floor,” Ty turns to Olaf who has been too caught up in watching it play out to do more than just simply hold Anders after he caught him. 

 

“That would be a good idea,” Olaf confirms. 

 

“Fine, take him to the bedroom,” Mike decides. He even walks ahead to turn down the covers. Olaf eases his grandson down on the bed and Ty thinks that if Anders saw Mike, he might faint again. The oldest Johnson brother is working to make sure he is comfortable. He removes his shoes and opens the top two buttons of his shirt. That being done Mike finds a couple of spare pillows. “Lift up his feet Ty.” 

 

As Ty lifts his feet by the ankle Mike slips the pillows in so that his feet will be elevated. Making it harder for the blood to go down into his feet. “There, just have to wait for him to come to now,” he muses. 

 

“I’ll get a cold cloth,” Ty decides as he heads to the bathroom. He finds a washcloth and soaks it into cold water before wringing most of the water out and taking it back to the bedroom. Placing it on his forehead and over his eyes he smiles softly. “Haven’t done this for a while.” 

 

“I hoped I wouldn’t have to do it anymore,” Mike shrugs as he leaves the room and goes to fetch a beer from the kitchen. Taking one out of the fridge he raises an eyebrow at Ty who nods. Taking the proffered beer he drinks deeply. 

 

“He really is such a fucking pussy,” Axl states, a bit offended that Mike did not offer him a beer. Olaf was not given one either but he simply went to get one for himself. Axl however figures that one of them should have offered him one. After all he is the youngest and they should be nice to him. “Anyway, what kind of brothers are you, taking beer and not giving me one?” 

 

“Pricks don’t get beer,” Ty states with a halfway grin that looks rather odd on Ty. Almost dangerous Axl thinks. 

 

“Anders gets beer all the time,” he points out. 

 

“Anders gets his own beer all the time becuase he knows we won’t serve him, and this time you were the fucking prink,” Mike states with a tired patience. Once he had heard a mother say that you never stopped being a parent to your children and now he believed it. He had had to raise Anders, in a way, but Anders didn’t take anyone raising him very well. He had his own ideas and values and he did not care much what you thought  about it. Then after he turned twenty one and Mike well, threw him out, he hadn’t really seen much of him. He certainly had never been forced to give him parental advice. 

 

There had never been a bird and the bees speech with Anders, not in that manner. The time he tried to tell him was the time Anders told him he knew all about it, with a wide grin on his face. 

 

Ty had been more in the need of a father figure, he was a lot more shy than Anders who was surprisingly good at looking after Ty. He’d get him along, draw him out and keep an eye on him. Mike mostly had to contain his father of Ty to filling out various permission slips for school, fixing his bike and helping him to build a birdhouse. 

 

Well, he did have to straighten out a few points with him after Anders had given him the birds and the bees speech. 

 

With Axl he had to go the full nine yards, from fixing the bike to driving him to Zeb’s house to play. Making sure there was plenty of ice cream when Zeb came to their house to play. He helped him build a treehouse and paid him his allowance. 

 

This time he made sure Anders never had the chance to give the birds and the bees speech, after all he had plenty more experience by then. None of it things Mike wanted Axl thinking about. 

 

Anders had been too independent too early and Mike could not help but think that if he had tried to support him more and actually been more of a father to him, Anders might not have been such a prick. Ty had been just as independent in that he handled school and his own rent while he never stopped looking up to Mike as an older brother. 

Axl never stopped looking to Mike to take care of just about everything for him. 

 

Now Axl looked very much the image of injured pride. 

 

“This was all your own doing Axl.” 

 

At least this time Ty was helping with the parenting Mike mused. 

 

“It was not,” Axl tried, looking between the three of them. 

 

“You acted without thinking, and it came back to bite you in the ass,” Mike sighed. “The only blame Anders could possible have in this is that he failed to stop you.” 

 

“See,” Axl declared. “I told you.” 

 

“He told you it was a bad idea and you shoved him into a wall, saying he should not interfere becuase you knew what you were doing,” Olaf had finished his beer and now went for a second one. “I’d say he did all that could be asked of him.” 

 

“On this occasion, yes,” Mike agreed. “And taking it out on him now is just fucking childish Axl, so just face up to the fact you made a mess and clean it up. Leave your brother out of it.” 

 

“And you’d better not do that again where he can hear it,” Ty chuckles. “Fuck, if he hears you he’s probably just gonna faint again.” 

 

“This is not the first fucking time I’ve stood up for him,” Mike sighs. He’d rather get back to scolding Axl than having Ty scold him. 

 

“And the last time was when he was three,” Ty chuckles. 

 

Mike sighs tiredly, he’d argue the point if he could only remember a time between now and when Anders was three that he had done so. Certainly there are a few times he stood up for Anders against random bullies, but never really with family. 

 

Axl pouted and hung his head slightly as he sulked, but he was quiet for a moment and then Anders shuffled out of the bedroom, looking quite ragged and miserable. 

 

“I feel like crap,” he stated to noone in particular. 

 

“Not surprised, you fainted,” Ty reminds him and Anders gives him an angry scowl while his cheeks blush red. Anders reaches for his beer so Ty moves it out of the way. “You don’t need a beer right now Bro.” 

 

“Yeah I do,” Anders insist. “Or something stronger, I really feel like crap Bro.” 

 

“Which is why you don’t need beer,” Ty grins. “Not now anyway. I’ll get you some juice to start you off with, you need to get your blood sugar up again and you’ll feel better.”

 

“I don’t want juice, I want beer,” his big brother pouts. 

 

Ty can’t help but chuckle over the look on his face. “I said to start you off with. I’ll see what Mike has got lying around and fix you up something to eat. You’ll feel better for it and then after when you feel more like yourself you can have a beer.” 

 

“Fine,” Anders sinks down on a chair. He feels drained of energy and suffering a slight headache and he knows Ty is right. He’s more used to Ty being nice. Most of his fainting has been when there has been blood, and Ty was the one who found out that a boost to the blood sugar would help while Mike would mostly just let him rest. If Valerie was home Ty would make him something with fruit, if she was not he would usually make pancakes or something. Ty took it seriously enough to ask the school nurse about it and about what he could do. Something Anders appreciated more than he let on. 

 

Ty brought him a tall glass or juice and then started rummaging through the fridge while Anders sipped the juice. He still eyed the beer longingly, but had to admit that the juice helped and he felt a bit better. 

 

He drained the glass then put it down with a sharp click, turning to face Axl who was staring at him with something of a grin on his face. 

 

“What?” he demanded. 

 

“You just fainted,” Axl grinned. “And there was not even any blood, even if that makes you a total pussy anyway. But just fainting like that, it’s so girly.” 

 

Anders’ eyes narrowed and he scowled at his youngest brother when Mike stepped in. 

 

“Axl, shut the fuck up and leave him alone. He don’t deserve your crap, understand?” 

 

Olaf leapt to his feet, but this time he was too far away to catch his grandson and Anders crashed to the floor with a dull thud. “Well, shit!”

 

Ty came darting from the kitchen, frying pan still in hand as he took in Anders on the floor and the sheepish look on Mike’s face. “Fucks sake Mike!” he snapped. “Will you stop standing up for him, before he winds up with permanent brain damage or something.” 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

It was all Mike could think off to say…. 

 

The End

  
  



End file.
